


Your heart pumps red everyday

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red grew to be Daichi's favorite color, and he never tired to see it painted on Hajime's body. From his cheeks down to his thighs, he never had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heart pumps red everyday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessmiakitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmiakitten/gifts).



> For Mia, who's written such a fabulous thing and dragged me down for another pairing. Maybe more to come!

Daichi supposed that one grew tired of seeing the world in colors. That despite having lived all his life seeing white and black, the bursts of colors that made his breath stop and his eyes shine in wonder would eventually only be a part of his life. Something he would not care about in weeks, maybe months.

Yet, there was one color he would never forget, one color he would always seek to see, making his heart flutter in joy and pleasure. He had half joked to himself, saying that red was his new favorite color, and Hajime had once compared him to The Big Bad Wolf, between kisses and laughter that had made him blush and hide against his neck. 

As the colors lost the taste of wonder, he kept seeing it. His eyes kept following the bright red of the chocolate boxes they always bought for Valentine’s day, the way their red sofa now seemed to eat the light of the room, and the way Hajime kept buying red underwear with a smirk and a small laugh whenever Daichi would see them peek out from under his shirts.

And secretly, in the dim light of their room, against the cotton sheets, Daichi wished for more. He kept wishing to see red. Not the red of anger, not the red of embarrassment, but the flush, deep color of pleasure.

From the way Hajime’s lips would look, red and plump after kisses and teasing, after Daichi had bitten them slightly, making Hajime moan into their kiss. To the way his skin would flush, despite the darkness of his skin, smooth under his lips, salty under his tongue and Daichi could never resist the appeal of it.  
He could never resist to bite, to suck on Hajime’s skin, smirking at his soft pleas, batting his hands away until a red, a vicious red and purple mark was left, right under the collar of his shirts, plain around his shoulders or just there, under his jaw, that made them both moan and buck into their embrace.

Red was marvelous, and Daichi kept wishing for more.

More of the light trails against his own skin, from the grab of Hajime’s hands against his hips, or the mark of nails against his thighs as Hajime kissed his stomach, tongue tracing the skin of his hips until Daichi begged just right and Hajime finally kissed his cock. The red tip, leaking and wet as Hajime kisses and sucks, as his thighs tremble and Daichi almost felt blood, deep red, because of the nails against his skin.

Just, more. More of this shade, on Hajime’s cheeks and body, on his sex as they thrusted against each other, lube and fingers forgotten for the rawness of skin against skin, of red handprints against shoulders and white teeth against necks and hands to muffle moans and grunts.

And still, afterwards, seeing in hushed apologies the way his own nails traced red marks on Hajime’s back, the red bruises from their mouths on bodies. But also, the red sweetness of loving words whispered against bruised skin and blown away minds. The softness of wet cloth against burning skin and low arousal, flushed, abused skin wanting more between laughter and roughened breaths. 

Daichi loved seeing colors, but all the hues of red he saw in his everyday life, shared with his soulmate, shared with the one he would never again love so, made it even better.

Or good enough to laugh at the feeling of heat on his skin, red cheeks and chest as Hajime drew him close, kissing his skin with red, swollen lips as he whispered teasing, dirty words before pushing him back against the bed, hips smooth against his as hands opened his thighs again.


End file.
